Shadows
by nettograf
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru along with Setsuna are the only senshi alive... or are they??? There's a new enemy... or is it an old one resurrected? Usagi is now Cosmos and the senshi are dead & the pilots are sent on a bodyguard mission to guard ppl who dont need it
1. Prolouge: (a boring chapter)

Usagi stepped out into the open air... /Three years now... three long lonely years have passed by since.... since _then_. The world is happy, and peaceful, at least more peaceful then when it was in war. The war has stopped and many soldiers have turned to become preventors to keep the peace they all worked so very hard for. Here I am, today is my 3045'th birthday. And soon, it'll be Taru-chan's 2,999th. It's so lonely..... although Taru-chan is here.... it's just not enough.... The good thing is, I found out, I'm truly not immortal after all, well I am, but, I am able to die after I reach 3,050 years old, but I'll be reborn, same as Hotaru, but until she's 3,004... Well, Sestuna-chan ordered me to stay out of the war unless I want peace to never come... and she trained me to kill... I didn't feel anything about it, I realized, it's like killing youma, and all those times I've killed, it was for a reason, it was a bad deed and I didn't like it, nor was I proud of my assassination skills, but Taru-chan and I know, it was a cause, if it wasn't, we wouldn't have done it in the first place... but although we helped 'take care' of some pests, I felt so useless... me, Cosmos, the protector of the universe and everything... was forbidden to help my favorite star.... the blue star.... Earth, where I was born in my second life. I always loved to stay here when other dimensions or universes don't need my help, and that's fine.... I only need to leave this place every 2000 years or so. Taru-chan always accompanied me, I'm greatful she and Setsuna-chan are still alive... but... It's been so long... Mamoru.... I've long since gotten over him.... he was cheating with Rei, but... I forgave him, and let them be... I was angry at first, but I can't bare to live without them.... and here I am now... their souls combined with mine... I see them in my sleep.... and when I do, I know.... I truly am not alone... they'll live on, no matter where they are.... and I know they're watching over me..../ Usagi looked to the clear sky and smiled softly. /So long...../ "Usagi-chan!!!! You promised me to go out to lunch today!!!" Hotaru scolded playfully. "Hai!!! Taru-chan! Are you ready???" Usagi forgot about her pain, although the senshi were still in her heart, she knew Hotaru missed them too, but she had to be happy, if not for herself... for _them_.....  
  
___________________________________  
Shadows  
By mei  
A Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing Crossover  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Gw, If I did, I wouldn't be here!!! =P  
Author's Notes: Hey! Well, Vote for the couples, Usagi and Hotaru with ???? I'll narrow down the votes everytime, by one. Syonara!  
____________________________________  
  
~Pilots~  
"Heero!!! Open the door!! Open the door!!!! Wu-man's after me again!!! Open the door!!! Heero!!!!!!!" Duo screeched, banging on the brown oak door the Quatre had had his maugnaucs lable 'Heero' just in case they forgot in an emergancy. "Get back here and fight like a man, Maxwell!!! I'll chop the braid off and shove down your throat!!!" Wufei scolded and mumbled curses, katana in hand, Quatre was off to the side, sighing, picking up the remains of his vase and flowers. Trowa slightly smirked as he handed Quatre a bag and leaned against the half window, half wall crossed his arms over his chest and his smirk grew a bit more visible when Heero opened the door and pointed a gun at Duo's head, although he ignored it and shoved his way into his room. "Duo, Omae wa korosu." Heero said in monotone, pointing his gun in-between Duo's eyes. Quatre shook his head, "Heero, please don't shoot him, Wufei, please put away your katana, please???" Quatre asked, Heero glared but slowly complied as well as Wufei, Duo and Quatre sighed a breath of relief, "Thanks, Q-man! I owe ya!" Duo said, smirking, another plan forming in his head. Quatre shook his head and sighed, then there was an annoying beeping noise, and Heero got his laptop, Duo looked over his shoulder and read,   
  
"01, You will be attending the Sirius Academy on Colony L8, you'll soon meet a friend of mine's and her 'students', but that will be later on, bring the others along as well, you will be sent on a bodyguard mission for my friend's students, they are very well capable of taking care of themselves and can probably surpass your levels, and they are gundam pilots, but my friend wants to make sure, you'll recieve the information if you accept, and later on, I'll e-mail you once again, with the names of my comrade's students. -Dr. J.  
Accept or Decline? "  
  
"Mission accepted." he stated in monotone. The information came out and Duo's eyes went wide, as he rushed down the hall to his room crying, "We only have one hour to pack!!!!!!" Heero silently went back to his room to pack his things, as well as Quatre, while shaking his head, and Trowa and Wufei. About 45 minutes later, and another 5 for Duo to pack his 'precious things', they set off towards the shuttle-port, and arrived at L8 in approximately 6 hours, all the while being in turmoil since Duo wouldn't stop singing and annoying Wufei, Heero taking his gun out several times and Quatre trying to calm them down. If they had bother counted, Duo had probably eaten most of the ship's supply of food already.   
  
~Senshi~  
Usagi giggled as Hotaru eyed the ice creams the way a 6 year old would, although she was appeared to be 17 as well as she did. By far, Usagi WAS older than Hotaru 46 years.... "I want a double scoop of Vanilla and sprinkles please!!!" Hotaru squealed. Usagi giggled, "I want a double scoop of cookies n' cream please." They were at Hogen Doz and they had already chosen what type of cones they wanted, they had already eaten and even went to the mall, Hotaru was treating them to everything that she could think of, since it was her only living friend's birthday. They chatted quite loudly as they ate, talking about what had happened at the beach that they went to the other day, vacation was about to end soon, and they'd have to register to the Sirius Academy, as Setsuna had told them to, they were to be introduced to some of her friend's students later on, and they heard a slight mumble from her talking about bodyguards, but ignored it. After eating their ice cream and driving home breaking the speed limit, courtesy of Usagi and Haruka's teaching, they arrived home in a limit time, laughing all the way.   
  
"Happy Birthday Usagi!!!" Setsuna and Hotaru chimed, their large -estate- was decorated and a large banner was hung up saying 'happy birthday'. "Setsuna-chan!! Hotaru-chan!!! Arigatou!! Arigatou so much!!!" Usagi cried, hugging them, they hadn't done this in a long time, and had noticed she was feeling a bit down. "No problem, Usa-chan!! Here! Open my present!" Hotaru giggled, shoving a black velvet box into her hands. "Taru-chan??? What's this- Taru-chan!! It's beautiful!!!" Usagi squealed, It was a silver locket, the locket shaped like a circle, most of it was engraved as a moon, the signs of the planets ordered neatly inside the moon, opening the locket she gasped and tears sprang to her eyes, it was the last photo of everyone, they were all together, including the starlights and everything, on the other side of the locket, was stuffed with black velvet, and silver letters sewn into it, with the inscription, 'You'll always be in our hearts, Usa-chan, the light of our worlds, we love you and hope you get the love and happiness you deserve, and bring happiness everywhere you go like when you reached our lives. We'll be watching over you...-Senshi.' Apparently, they had known she'd become Cosmos and at a point, told her, and Hotaru had always given the present that she and the other senshi had made for the rest of her life, as well as her own separate present. This locket was given to her by dream, and also allowed them to transport things to her, since she was Shinimegumi. "Arigatou, minna-chan, Taru-chan." Usagi let a few tears of happiness slip as she hugged Hotaru.   
  
"And here's the gift that _I_ give you." Hotaru giggled as she handed Usagi a big black box, opening it, Usagi found a silver laptop with the golden words of 'Tsuki no Hime' engraved on the top in script, it was the latest addition with the best technology. "Arigatou!!!" Usagi squealed. "Hime, my nee-sama's, Destiny and Fate each gave you presents, they're on their way, they felt it would be nice to at least give you one present in your long life. Here's my presents, Usa-chan."Setsuna smiled softly to the girl who she thought was her daughter, and bestfriend. She handed two maroon boxes to her, one big one small, Usagi opened the small one, to reveal keys, and got a wink from Setsuna, instantly knowing it was the black motorcycle that she wanted so much, squealed and hugged her saying thank you like she had to Hotaru and opened the other box, it was a pure white dress like her princess one. It was strapless, and tight from the top the waist, then flowed freely like a waterfall in two layers, the top one was transparent with delicate flowers embroidered in them, and at the top of her dress, sleeves were attached, still revealing her bare shoulders and tight at the top, eventually falling out like a water fall, much like her dress. Inside, were also white sandles that had straps at the ankles, silver moon and stars earrings, and a silver bracelet that had all the planet's symbols. "Arigatou Setsuna-chan!! It's so beautiful!!!" Usagi squealed as she hugged her, "Arigatou to you both!!!" she let another few tears of happiness slip as she hugged them both in a bone-crushing hug. Both of them were smiling happy to see their hime happy.  
  
After the they freshened up, they ate cake and watched a few movies, and then, Setsuna left for the time gates, after hugging her hime once more. About 3 days later, Setsuna registered them into the school, and made sure they were roomed together, along with her ne-sama's 'presents'. Hotaru and Usagi had the same dorm as well as the same schedual. The dorm was an outside dorm, so they had to travel a bit to reach the Sirius Academy, the dorm inside the school was already taken, tehy were actually greatful, saying that that way, their cars and motorcycles won't rot in their old home while they go to school. Setsuna just laughed a bit and her eyes twinkled with mirth after thinking about their future reaction to Destiny and Fate's 'presents.  
  
~ 3 Days Later~  
  
"Morning, Taru-chan. Did you sleep well??? The dorm rooms are quite comfy!" Usagi giggled. Hotaru nodded and sat down at the table and began to eat. Hotaru's hair had grown to mid back length and was pulled back into a low ponytail by a violet ribbon, and she wore the school's uniform. It was a black chinese-styled, high-collared shirt with the school's crest, a white tiger on it's breast pocket, and a white, shortsleeve blouse underneath. She also wore a knee length white skirt and black slip on shoes. Usagi wore the same but with black dress pants and ankle high boots(boy's uniform), her silver hair in a simple braid down to her mid-back. They both had guns on them also. After eating some pancakes, they picked up their white back packs and walked to their homeroom class along with the other bustiling people and most of the male population staring at them. Hotaru sighed and Usagi strained a smile at them. "Geez, I hate it when these people do that, they look at us as if we're not from this world! Sheesh!" Usagi said through clenched teeth. Suddenly, someone walked by and touched her, she stood still for half a second the spin-kicked him in the stomach. The guy was on the floor moaning in pain and the girls clapped for her as she flushed but glared at the boy on the floor. "Go Usa-chan!" Hotaru laughed. Usagi growled and bent down, "If you ever touch me or any other girl again, there'll be more from where that came from." she whispered a bit harshly. She stood up stifly and they walked straight into homeroom, everyone still murmuring and the boy embarrased, ran away.   
  
~Pilots~  
  
Duo cluched his stomach from laughing at the scene he just saw, his face red from loss of air. "Hahahahaha, I can't believe that happened, that was one hot babe!" he grinned, chuckling a few more times before they started walking towards their homeroom. "Weak onnas, that BOY was a disgrace to us men!" Wufei scowled. Quatre had just blushed a deep dark red and Trowa and Heero smirked, also walking into class, and seeing the two girls in the back of the room, Usagi next the window and Hotaru next to her, Duo grinned and confidently strolled towards them and promptly sat next to Hotaru, Wufei scowled and took a seat next to Duo and Quatre sat in front of Hotaru and next to Trowa, and Heero sat in front of Usagi. It wasn't that they wanted to sit next to them, it's just that the other back part of the room was taken adn they needed to sit together. Soon, the homeroom teacher came in and Usagi and Hotaru smirked.   
  
"Good Morning class, My name is Setsuna Meiou, call me Ms. Setsuna or Ms. Meiou. I'm your homeroom and History teacher. In homeroom, you may talk quietly but not too loud, and do what ever you need I will be here to help you with anything. I'd like you all to stand up one by one, introduce yourself and say a few things, don't just stand up and say your name, and nothing else, we'll begin in the back, please start, miss." Setsuna said, smiling at Usagi. Usagi smiled and stood up, most of the boys watching her and the girls glaring. "Hello, my name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino. I come from Japan and it's very nice to meet you all." she smiled before she sat down, next was Hotaru, "Hello, my name is Hotaru Tomoe, I also come from Japan and I'm a good friend of Usagi's. I hope we can all be good friends." Hotaru said before sitting down. "I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, you can also call me, Shinigami." he said, grinning slightly. Usagi stifled a giggled and Hotaru stared at him with questioning eyes. /hmmm.... Shinigami, ne??? He'll have to prove himself worthy of that title./ Hotaru said as she smirked. Duo looked at them in confusion. "Wufei Chang. I am justice." he said dully before sitting down, it kept on going until it was Heero's turn. "Heero Yuy..... If you bother me, Omae wa korosu." then promptly sat down and ignored the stares and everything he was getting from both sexes, like Duo and Wufei had gotten. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, I hope to make friends with you all, it's very nice to meet you." he said, blushing from all the stares he got from the girls. "Trowa Barton. ..........nice to meet you." he said in dead monotone. like Heero. The rest of homeroom was spent on introducing eachother to eachtother. And then they headed to first period, Music.  
  
"Hello class, I'm your music teacher, Michiru Kaioh." Michiru introduced, staring at Hotaru and Usagi, their eyes were wide, tears were brimming their eye's in happiness and Michiru smiled softly at them. "Today's lesson is on singing." the lesson continued and at the end of class, Hotaru and Usagi stayed, hugging Michiru and saying that they missed her. "We missed you so much Michiru-mama!" Hotaru cried, hugging her. "I thought you were dead! Wait... if you're here.... Haruka!!! She must be our new Gym teacher!!!" Hotaru and usagi looked at eachotehr and squealed and Michiru smiled. "No go to your next class, bfore you're late, and Haruka and I will be staying at your mansion in case you want to find us, we all missed you too, hime. Fate was kind to give us, the outers, one more chance at life." Michiru smiled softly and hugged them both before they set off towards their next class.  
  
The day went on until the last class, the one Usagi and Hotaru were waiting for, gym. They went extra early and did the same with Haruka that they did with Michiru. And Haruka also warned them, that just because they were her hime and Taru-chan, that she wouldn't go easy on them, effectively making them groan but laugh lightly and smile. "Ok, class, I'm Haruka Ten'oh, your gym teacher, I want you to run 10 laps around to gym straight going, and I'll time you. get in line..................ready.... set...... GO!!!!" Haruka commanded, Hotaru and Usagi stayed for a few seconds and people thought they were crazy and afraid when they smiled at eachother and started running, passing everyone, including the gundam pilots and a few others who were in the lead, Hotaru was good at running because of Haruka and Setsuna's training and Usagi because of Hrauka, Setsuna's training, and being late. Haruka smiled, proud of them as they were on their 10th lap when everyone else was on their 5th or 7rh. Most of the people were in shock that any human could run so fast and neither were sweating, meaning it wan't much to them and they weren't running their fastest. The whole class had finally completed it in about 15 minutes, althoug usagi and Hotaru had completed it in 5. And the pilots, 7. Class went on and haruka told them that this month's season game was soccer, which Usagi and Hotaru cheered because it was their favorite.   
  
They were about to go home, and were right in front of the car, pilots close behind them and most of the other people walking home or chatting and going places when they felt some straange sensation that they hadn't felt on earth for a long time..... Suddenly there was a loud in human roar and a ear-splitting scream. Hotaru and Usagi looked at eachother and nodded.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well that's the sucky first chapter, ^^;;; I'll make the next chapter much more detailed and action filled, but you know how prologues are like, they usually just give information, sorry it's so fast at the moment, but they were at school and all, ^^;;; remember to vote, any reviews, praises and flames are welcome ^^;;; i hope you enjoyed  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Appearance of a Legend

~Last Time~  
  
They were about to go home, and were right in front of the car, pilots close behind them and most of the other people walking home or chatting and going places when they felt some strange sensation that they hadn't felt on earth for a long time..... Suddenly there was a loud in human roar and an ear-splitting scream. Hotaru and Usagi looked at each other and nodded.  
  
~Now~  
  
Although weary and tired of fighting, they quickly ran towards an alley way and in a flash of purple and white light, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Cosmos stood in their places. In a matter of seconds, they began roof hopping towards where the incident was, and so, the senshi are needed once again........  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Shadows  
  
By Mei  
  
A Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of them -__-;;;; geez do i really hafta say this ALL the time?!  
  
Author's Notes: The poll results will be on the bottom, hope u enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Appearance of a Legend  
  
The pilots looked in shock at the direction of the scream, all wondering /what the hell made that sound???/ Only Trowa, and Heero noticed that the girls had ran away in another direction, and were about to go after them, but they all raced towards the scene instead. In front of them, was a large…. thing that had sickly green scales and spikes coming out of its back, it's eyes were glowing a dark shadow black, and parts of it had blood splattered over it, especially, its large drooping teeth. In it's arm held a little girl who looked paler than thought possibly, and more pale looking people littered the floor mercilessly as if on the brink of death. "Holy Crap! What the hell is that thing?!" Duo shouted, incredulously. Heero, Trowa and Wufei didn't speak but started to shoot the thing, Duo and Quatre following, but the bullets only tickled it, it's scales protecting it's body as it flung the girl to the side and turned to face them, a low growl escaping it's throat as it brushed off the spots where they shot it, amazed and confused, they stood shock still, while the it charged at them, when a white blur flew by and shoved them all to the side before disappearing.  
  
"What are they doing?! Are they insane or incredibly stupid?!" Usagi whispered with worry before diving for them, Hotaru shook her head and sighed, staying on her post in the trees, and soon Usagi joined her. "Hey you scaly thing!" Usagi shouted, it turned its attention on her, continuing to growl. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, What are you doing, destroying such a peaceful day and people's walks in the park?! I'm the legendary senshi, and Queen of the moon and stars, Sailor Cosmos." SC(Sailor Cosmos) jumped down from the tree, her wings turning into a cape as she did so. "She's right, you know." Hotaru smirked from the shadows. "I am the legendary senshi, Sailor Saturn, the goddess of Death, Rebirth, Silence, and Revolution. You've met the end of your terrorizing days." SS(Sailor Saturn) smirked as she jumped down, and turned towards Duo, "You have yet to prove yourself to me, prove to me that you deserve the name of Shinigami." She chuckled, her deathsythe gleaming in the sunlight. "…. Sailor Cosmos?! Impossible, you're only a legend!!!" it roared with fear and denying laughter. The boys turned to the two girls at the side, one holding a deathsythe and one holding a pure white staff. " Oh? Really? We are the light and darkness, the banishers of evil. Please, if I'm not real, why am I here? Star Strike!" (I don't know her attacks!!! Don't blame me if its gay!!!!) She said calmly as she took the pose, Pluto somewhat did when she did Death Scream, suddenly, stars from the sky reigned down and turned into ice, cutting into the monster, making it roar in pain. "Weak onnas, if bullets can't hurt them, what makes you think that ice can?!" he said, he had also heard of the legend of Cosmos. "Well, then, we should just let you die here, but under our 'job contract' we can't do that. Saturn?" Sailor Cosmos said chuckling. "Silence Glave Surprise!!!" The monster roared once more. "And the finishing touch, Cosmos Deadly Scream!" (she has the powers of all the senshi, ya know!) as she did everything Pluto did and instead of a purple ball of energy, it was a pure, blinding white, as it ripped towards the monster, it screamed, "Lord Chaos will rule!!! " before it's screams drowned in the white ball of energy.  
  
"Hey, why do I have to prove myself to you?!" Duo glared, he was Shinigami, and Shinigami doesn't listen to girls who claim they're the goddesses of death, no matter how beautiful they are. "I am the Goddess of Death, Duo, and I CAN appoint you as Shinigami, but you have yet to prove yourself." She chuckled. "Goddesses??? Does that mean you two are immortal???" Quatre asked. "Hai, it does, but only until a certain time, and when we die, we get reborn at the same looking age in a secret place." Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "Who are you, and who do you work for?" Heero asked. "I'm Sailor Cosmos, all Sailor Senshi are under my rule, but they are free to chose. A good answer, yes? Heero Yuy." She giggled. "And besides, you can't just kill the queen of the stars with a gun when she hasn't reached 3,050 years old yet." SS rolled her eyes. Heero shot Sailor Cosmos. "Heero!" Quatre scolded, but the most amazing thing happened, after hitting her, the bullet dispersed and white blood poured, out only to disappear, leaving no trace she had been shot. "Baka, I told you!" SS rolled her eyes again. "Well, we have to go, we have mortal identities to keep up, sayonara!!" SS winked and they both disappeared in purple and white sparkles,  
  
"What the….. ?" Duo asked, staring at the spot they were at before. "We have to be careful of them…." Heero glowered. "She bled white blood….." Quatre said in shock. "Sailor Cosmos is a legend, she only appears when ….. there's great peril on Earth… oh no…." Wufei groaned. "Huh??" Duo said in confusion. "We have to leave, we'll talk about it when we get back to our dorms." Trowa said silently as he left. The others nodded to each other and made their way towards Quatre's white car that was parked behind Usagi's black motorcycle, before they left. Getting home, they sat around the table while Wufei got the book about the legend of Cosmos and Saturn.  
  
"The legend says that, Sailor Cosmos is the legendary Queen of the stars, and the most powerful being on Earth, She's immortal, and used to have 8 protectors, but they died, making her Cosmos, only 2 of her protectors, which were also her friends, survived, Pluto, guardian and goddess of time, and Saturn, goddess of death, rebirth and revolution. Her 8 protectors were Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, the 'inner' senshi, and Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, the 'outer' senshi and her lover, or so we thought, Endymion. She is said to be the Goddess and Princess of the moon before she became Cosmos, the protector of the universe, It's said that when she reached the age of 3,050, she can die, but will be reborn in the elysian fields, looking to be about 17 and resume her life on Earth until she was killed when she became 3,050 years old once again. Her moral enemy is Chaos, the bringer of destruction and darkness. Her sole companion that travels with her most is Saturn. To see the guardian of the stars is a blessing for she is the most beautiful woman in the world." He read from the book. They nodded and a slight blush came about Quatre's cheeks remembering how she looked. "…." Trowa said, as well as Heero, Duo was thinking of ways to impress Saturn and Wufei was concentrating on something.  
  
~SenshI~  
  
After eating at the local Arcade, they went to their 'old' home, and greeted Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka. "We missed you two so much!!!" Hotaru and Usagi cried for the 100th time. Haruka shook her head and smiled as well as Michiru. "Koneko-chan, how's life??? Did someone hurt you??? If they did, who are they? Can I beat them up?" Haruka shifted into overprotective –mode. Usagi giggled and Michiru shook her head as well as Hotaru, and Setsuna had an amused smile on her face. Usagi nodded no, "What about you, Taru-chan???" she also nodded no. "Sets-chan… Chaos has come back again…" Usagi sighed and Setsuna nodded. "But this time, Chaos will be using the technology of this time, meaning that, you can finally put your gundams into action, Michiru and Haruka have been taught how to pilot them and you know where the hangar is. Sometimes Chaos will send monsters for energy and sometimes-mobile suits and maybe even gundams to destroy. Be careful, hime, Taru-chan." Setsuna said sternly. "Hai!" they both chorused, eager to use their gundams. Setsuna shook her head and sighed. "Well, I must get going, have a nice day, I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom and History Class." She chuckled. After staying and talking about things, for an hour, Hotaru and Usagi went back to their dorms.  
  
Usagi opened the door and was surprised to see a gun pointed at her and 5 boys in her dorm, she ignored the gun and looked around. "What are you guys doing in our dorm???" she asked. "Your dorm???" Quatre asked, slightly blushing. "Yeah, how else would we have gotten in with the door locked???" Hotaru said, questioningly. "Well….. this is Duo and Heero's dorm…." Quatre said, blushing a bit brighter. "Yay! We get two hot babes as Dorm mates!" Duo pranced around. "Our names aren't babe." Usagi said in a deathly calm tone, Hotaru and Usagi were still ignoring the gun that was pointing to them. "Heero! Put that gun down!" Quatre scolded, Hotaru and Usagi turned to Heero questioningly as he put his gun away, they had thought he put it away a long time ago. "Sure babe!" Duo replied to Usagi's 'request' "Oooh!!! That's it! Be careful, you might find your hair dyed PINK tomorrow!" she grumbled as Duo looked frightened and hugged his braid and whimpering. "You wouldn't would you?!" he said, cowering away. "Then don't call me BABE!!! We should get Haruka on him! She'd just love to beat the living daylights out of him." Usagi mumbled, making her way to her room as Hotaru shook her head and giggled as she followed.  
  
"Weak onnas." Wufei snorted. "WE HEARD THAT!!!" the two girls shouted from Usagi's room. Wufei glared at the door. "Weak onnas! All onnas are weak!" Suddenly the door opened revealing two girls with glowing red eyes and katanas in their hands, "Get back here!!! We're gonna chop that injustice ponytail right of that head of yours, you weak otoko!!!" Usagi growled, they turned to normal and Wufei charged at them with the katana and Usagi chuckled and fought him while telling a joke to Hotaru and a hand behind her back, the rest of the pilots thought she had a death wish, and were VERY surprised when she beat him. Hotaru was laughing because of her joke as well as Duo but Duo was rolling on the floor that Usagi had beat Wufei. "And then he said that she said that he said that…… oh, I beat you…. Sorry, it's just that I just had to tell Taru-chan that joke." Usagi said sheepishly, hand behind her head, Duo was laughing even harder as well as Hotaru and Wufei growled. Quatre was red from keeping in laughter and Trowa and Heero smirked. "Baka onna!" he hissed. "Well, I'll be! If you INSIST on calling me an onna, then I'll call you an otoko. No problem, right??? Weak otoko!" she said with her head high as she dragged Hotaru to her room. Duo had fainted in exhaustion of laughter, Quatre was laughing lightly and Heero and Trowa's smirks grew a bit wider. Wufei growled and stomped out of the room to his dorm with Trowa, and Quatre, the two following him soon after.  
  
  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! HOTARU TOMOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! I DEMAND AN APPROPRIATE ANSWER!!!!!" Usagi screeched indignantly. You could hear Hotaru's laughter from a room away and Heero and Duo looked at each other confused before Duo opened the door and blushed at what she had in her hands, "HOTARU! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" He screeched, Heero leaned against the door-frame, amused and chuckled slightly, covering it up as a cough, in Hotaru's hands were……………  
  
So!!!! How are ya doin???? Well, here's chapter 1! Ahem, I didn't get many voted, since I didn't wait that long ^^;;; cuz I started on the next chapter right away…. -_-;;; well, so far, its:  
  
Usa:  
  
Usa/Heero-1  
  
(everythin else, none! ^^;;;;)  
  
Hotaru:  
  
Taru/Duo-2  
  
(everythin else, nothing again!!! Next time I'll wait a bit longer ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)-I'm out!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ 


	3. Pilots, Meet the Senshi!

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOTARU TOMOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! I DEMAND AN APPROPRIATE ANSWER!!!!!" Usagi screeched indignantly. You could hear Hotaru's laughter from a room away and Heero and Duo looked at each other confused before Duo opened the door and blushed at what she had in her hands, "HOTARU! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" He screeched, Heero leaned against the door-frame, amused and chuckled slightly, covering it up as a cough, in Hotaru's hands were……………  
  
_________________________________  
Shadows  
By mei  
A GW and SW crossover  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of them!  
Author's notes: Yay!!! arigatou minna-san for the reviews!!! ^^;;;; well, enjoy!!! votes will be posted at the end! Oh yeah, ^^;;; and Jay-chan asked if Haruka can be paired with a guy..... so you'll be voting for Michiru and a guy ^^;;;  
_________________________________  
Chapter 1: Pilots, meet the Senshi!  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Usagi ran out of the room to get it to reveal Haruka and Michiru(request from Lil Firefly ^-~). "Hotaru!!! Haruka and Michiru are here!!! Hurry and put that..... that.... that THING away!!!!!!" Usagi screeched. Duo's face turned red from embarrasment and Hotaru quickly ran into her room and Heero chuckled slightly. "What are these two BOYS doing in your dorm, koneko? Taru???" Haruka said warningly, glaring at Heero and Duo's head which was peaking out at them. "And what did you have in your hands, Taru-chan???" Michiru asked. "Nothing Michi-mama! Nothing at all!" she smiled sweetly. "It was Duo's mfffff" Heero started, Heero glared at him and was about to take out his gun, "That's.... not a good thing to do in front of Haruka here...." Usagi hesitantly warned, Heero took no heed and pulled a gun on him. Haruka stared shocked. "Uhhh... Michiru, Haruka.... these are Taru-chan and mines.... room mate..." Usagi chuckled nervously, hand behind her head. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Haruka screamed, you could practicly see every vein of her popping out. Duo gulped and Heero put his gun away. "Well at least she didn't find out that Hotaru found one of my pron magazines in that extra room...." Duo sighed. " WHAT MAGAZINES?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Michiru and Haruka shouted in unison face red with anger and embarrasment. Usagi moaned, "Maybe I should've warned you... they have REALLY REALLY REALLY good ears...." she muttered. Hotaru giggled and quickly grabbed Heero and Usagi and shoved them into her room and locked the door after she got in. Heero raised an eyebrow and started to smirk when he could hear yelps of pain and breaking glass. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo pleaded, banging on their door. Usagi giggled and shook her head, sighing.   
  
~An hour later~  
  
"*sizzle* ow, ow!! That hurts!!! Hey!!! Ouch!!! Hey I feel like a mummy!!! OW!!!" cries of pain from Duo were heard down the hall as Usagi and Hotaru bandaged him up and Haruka and Michiru smirked in the corner. Quatre was inside, shaking his head, and Trowa and Wufei wore amused smirks as well as Heero. "Ow!!! Light on that bruise will you?! OW!!!" Duo screeched. "You know, if you keep complaining, I'll leave the bandaging up to the BOYS!" Usagi threatened, and he immediately shut up at the glint in Wufei's eyes. Haruka shook her head and made her way to the kitchen along with Michiru and Quatre and they started dinner, when they were done, Duo was almost completely a mummy, he learned his lesson. Never EVER blubber out anything when strong people are in the room. "Really, Maxwell, beat up by weak onnas!" Wufei started laughing and Haruka charged at him, ands tarted to beat him up. "Haruka-papa! we don't have anymore bandages!!! Do this tomorrow when the school restocks!!" Hotaru sighed. Usagi giggled, and Haruka hmphed and went baack to the kitchen, leaving Wufei a big bruise on his cheek. "Baka onna!!!" he glared. "Thatt's it!!! Let me put some poison in his food!!!" Haruka was heard from the kitchen, "No, Ruka!!!" Michiru sighed. They shook their head and after eating, went to bed, well, everyone but 2 anyway.  
  
~Usagi~  
  
/I'm so happy that the outers are all together again, how are you Rei-chan?? Ami-chan??? Makoto-chan??? Minako-chan??? Mamoru-kun???.... Will I ever see you again in real life??? Are you all happy up there??? I have 6 more years before I'm able to die.... just like a normal girl... The funniest thing happened today, Ruka-chan and Michi-chan beat up Duo -kun! you see, Taru-chan found his ecchi manga, and... *giggles* you know the rest!/ Usagi smiled as she looked up at the stars, shining brighter than before as if they were laughing happily with her, one blue one, a red one, orange, green, and a brownish one. She turned her direction to the moon. /Mom..... How are you up there??? Are you ok??? I can't believe they did that to our home..../ she sighed and looked down. She heard a slight noise and wipped around in shock, finding a shadow, who thought it was hiding itself pretty well, she turned around a smiled a bit. They were on the balcony of the kitchen, and there was a white bench on it. "Come out Heero, I know you're there." she whispered. (whoever gets the most votes so far, gets the scene!! =p) Heero stepped out and slightly glared at her back. "Come, sit." she ordered in the fashion she did when she was princess. Heero stood, and she sighed exasperately. "Fine, you could just stand there the whole time and tire your legs out then collapse and make me carry you to your room!!!" she joked, he sat. /Huh???/ she thought. "So.... what kept you up???" she asked, turning her attention back to the moon. "Couldn't sleep." he said bluntly in monotone, Usagi sweatdropped. "....... ok........ me too. *sweatdrop* well.... you wanna talk 'bout it or something???" she asked hesitant, after all, what was she supposed to say to someone who acted like a stone??? "Hn." was her reply. She sighed and shook her head, getting up, "I'll figure you out one day, Heero Yuy. I promise I will. Even if I have to go to the Time Gates and beg Sets-chan to do it." she whispered the last part. "Hn." she shook her head and pushed open the door, "Good night and sweet dreams, Heero-kun." she said as she silently left. Soon after, Heero went to sleep also...  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Wakey WAKEY!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, running around the hallway where the dorms are, first, Heero stepped out, pointing his gun at him, then to angry girls popped their heads out of the room, cluching their broaches, and pointing a gun at him also. he gulped. "Eh... heh.... I think I'll go wake up Q-man now... hehe...he...." he said nervously as he backed away and ran towards Quatre's room, the 3 heads sighed and ducked back into the rooms, 3 showers turning on was heard a bit later. Usagi walked out in the boy's uniform as well as Heero (duH! he's not a crossdresser.... hey thats a good idea.... lol ^-~) and Hotaru walked out wearing the girl's uniform, and Hotaru made some pancakes while Usagi packed Hotaru's and her bookbags. "Do you want some, Heero-san???" Hotaru asked, placing a few plates down. "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes and thank you..." she grumbled before setting a plate with pancakes in front of him. Usagi giggled and shoveled down her food, before grabbing Hotaru's hand and their backpacks, running to homeroom, and someone muttering about "I don't wanna be there when Duo gets back with no food... you remember what the guys said..." About a second later was a loud, annoying wail coming from down the hall.   
  
The day went well as usual and it only helped that it was a Friday. Coming out of the school, they took in a big gulp of fresh air. "I miss earth." Usagi stated bluntly. Hotaru nodded, although it was almost completely like Earth, it just wasn't.... earth. They walked towards Usagi's black car with a silver dragon on the side and hopped in, and a few boys glared at her, "What are you doing in that beautiful car?! It's ours!" he sneered. "You know, I SHOULD call the police on you, you know, considereing you have a crow bar in your hand and were about to steal MY car to impress your friends, but a pity, I don't have time for people like you!" Usagi glared and started the car with her keys, shocking the boys slightly as they ran away. "Woah, go Usa-chan!" Hotaru giggled and Usagi sighed, and drove off, breaking a few speed limits as they drove towards an arcade/cafe and parked their car, walking in and ordering a few smoothies and some pasta, talking about the days events when the boys walked in. "Hey!! Taru-chan!" Duo shouted from across the room. Hotaru had the urge to cover her face with a menu as people stared at you. The boys made their way towards their table, making a few girls jealous and Usagi and Hotaru slid further in the booth and they took seats. "So.... fancy mettin ya here...." Usagi said, drinking her strawberry smoothie. "The braided baka wanted to fill his pitless stomach." Wufei grumbled, ordering some celtzar water. As the boys ordered their food and drinks, they started to talk about a few things when the topic of Sailor Senshi came up.   
  
"My favorite's Sailor Saturn." Hotaru said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Really??? Me too!!! Although, she thinks I have to prove myself to her! I'm the great Shinigami! I don't need to prove myself!" he said with pride. Usagi cguckled at the statement. "Iie Duo, I read in a book that those who call themselves Shinigami and don't prove themselves to the great Goddess of Saturn -winks at Hotaru- become beheaded within 10 years." she told him, sipping her smoothie with a smirk on her face. Duo huffed, "Riiiight...." Usagi and Hotaru laughed Hotaru still with the mysterious twinkle in her eye and winked at Usagi, /Time for Operation: Scare Duo???/ she said telepathically, Usagi nodded. /Tonight.... tonight.../ Usagi smiled. "What about your favorites???" Usagi asked them all. "I.... I like Sailor Mercury because she's smart and wise..." Quatre mumbled, Usagi and Hotaru could almost SEE Ami blush at his statement and shyly look away. "Hmph, weak onnas!" Wufei said. "Awww, c'mon Wu-man, I'm sure you like ONE of them!" Duo teased, and Wufei glared. "Sailor Mars. She's the only one that can fight! And besides, she's a priestess, but she's still a weak onna!" he grumbled, Usagi and Hotaru could once again see Rei red with anger and silently giggled to themselves. "What about you two, Trowa, Heero?" Usagi asked. "......" "hn." "C'mon tell us!! Tell us or we'll..... we'll...... we'll play pranks on you with Duo!!!! Then we'll take all your guns and throw them in the trash, and dye your clothes..... PINK!" Hotaru blurted and they glared at her. She just gave them a look that said she didn't care and she'd do what she said. "Sailor Jupiter because of nature." "Hn." (just in case you want to know, I'm just doing a random on their faves, they aren't gonna be paired with them........ maybe ^-~ you'll just hafta find out, now will u??? and their favorites r not their pairs!) "We'll sick Relena on you, Heero!" Duo teased. "I have none." Heero growled. "Oh, come on! You have to have your favorite!" Usagi pouted, Heero just glared uneffectively at her. "Well, my favorite is Sailor Cosmos, the legendary queen of the stars." Usagi said with mirth in her eyes and Hotaru giggled. "Hontou, the most powerful one, ne???" Quatre asked. "Iie, she may be the most powerful but she's been known to be very kind and the light and hope of our worlds, don't you read your history books?!" Hotaru scolded, indeed, the Sailor Senshi were in their books, Usagi blushed lightly and put and ahand on her shoulder. /They don't know... it's ok! Calm Down Taru-chan!/ Usagi giggled mentally. Quatre blushed and looked away, mumbling a silent sorry. "It's ok, it's just that our.... friend's grandma said that she had met Sailor Moon before she became Cosmos, and really admired her." Usagi explained. /She's lying. But about what?/ they all thought.   
  
"Hey! There's a carnival tomorrow, you guys want to come???" Duo asked. Usagi and Hotaru looked at eachother and nodded, "Sure, thanks for inviting us, umm... is it ok if... Haruka and Michiru come??? They're very protective of us..." Usagi started, "Of course! No rpoblem, Usagi-san, Hotaru-san." Quatre said politely. "-San???" they both asked, and he blushed. "Oi, Q-kun, we aren't THAT old, and.... surely not more superior than you are." Usagi said, slightly crossing her fingures about superior part. Quatre nodded, blush still on his cheeks. "Well we should go, we have a......... meeting at 5." Quatre said, usagi and Hotaru nodded, "Us too." she they said, they paid for their bills and headed their separate ways towards the 'base' where 'Dr. M.' and Dr. J. were.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru arrived first, with Usagi's driving and greeted Setsuna and Dr. J. "Konnichiwa." they both greeted. "Senshi, transform, it's a vital part of our soon-to-be missions against.... Chaos and OZ combined..." Setsuna started uneasily. "CHAOS AND OZ?!" they both shouted. Setsuna nodded. "Henshin yo." she ordered. They both grimly nodded, "Cosmos Star Power!" "Saturn Star Power!" "MAke-UP!" they both yelled, just as the pilots entered the room. They saw flashes of light and soon, before them were standing a floating Sailor Cosmos, and sailor Saturn. "Dr. J. This is Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Uranus are here, but they are in training for their gundam suits. Girls, meet the pilots, I'm sure you know them." Setsuna turned them around to see the 5 pilots. "........" was their replies. What would two goddesses like them be HERE??? "Duo-kun, Q-kun, Heero-kun, Trowa-kun, Fei-kun." Cosmos greeted, laughing slightly. "Yes... we meet again." Sailor Saturn said..............."Well.... we have a mission....." Dr. J. started. All attention was turned if not fully, partially to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. J. sighed, "That- is your mission." he said bluntly.   
  
__________________________________________________  
Auithor's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Well, here's the poll, Haruka-votes start today, and don't forget u can vote for Michiru for Haruka. if Haruka gets voted off.... then Michiru votes will start ^^;;;; and sorry firefly ^^;;;;;;; they already started voting Hotaru and Duo ^^;;;; heh, its kinda hard ta count ^^;;; and confusin ^^;;;; so if i counted nethin wrong and u care to check... TELL ME PLZ!!! ^^;;; lol, ja for t'day!  
  
Usagi:  
Usa/Heero: 6!!!  
Usa/Trowa: 2  
Usa/Duo: 1  
  
Hotaru:  
Taru/Heero: 2  
Taru/Duo: 7!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________ 


	4. Goddesses, and Magicaly Enhanced Gundams...

Usagi and Hotaru arrived first, with Usagi's driving and greeted Setsuna and Dr. J. "Konnichiwa." they both greeted. "Senshi, transform, it's a vital part of our soon-to-be missions against.... Chaos and OZ combined..." Setsuna started uneasily. "CHAOS AND OZ?!" they both shouted. Setsuna nodded. "Henshin yo." she ordered. They both grimly nodded, "Cosmos Star Power!" "Saturn Star Power!" "MAke-UP!" they both yelled, just as the pilots entered the room. They saw flashes of light and soon, before them were standing a floating Sailor Cosmos, and sailor Saturn. "Dr. J. This is Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Uranus are here, but they are in training for their gundam suits. Girls, meet the pilots, I'm sure you know them." Setsuna turned them around to see the 5 pilots. "........" was their replies. What would two goddesses like them be HERE??? "Duo-kun, Q-kun, Heero-kun, Trowa-kun, Fei-kun." Cosmos greeted, laughing slightly. "Yes... we meet again." Sailor Saturn said..............."Well.... we have a mission....." Dr. J. started. All attention was turned if not fully, partially to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. J. sighed, "That- is your mission." he said bluntly.   
  
_____________________________________________  
Shadows  
By Mei  
A GW and SM crossover  
Disclaimer: i dun own em!  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!! voted are in the end!  
_____________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Goddesses and Magicly Enhanced Gundams?!  
  
Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn nodded, and disappeared. The boys following the scream to a forest. "Hey, ugly!" Sailor Saturn shouted towards the furry pink .... cat? "Let go of the girl will you? You are very dishonorable to pick on weak humans!" Sailor Cosmos shouted. "Saturn Glave Surprise!" the cat-like youma just brushed it away. "N-Nani?!" she gasped. "Star Strike!" Sailor Cosmos cried, the youma winced a little. "Foolish girls, my master has upgraded all the youma of our kingdom! You shall never beat me!" it roared with laughter. Cosmos gasped, as it went for another innocent bystander, nearly killing the person, and galred, "Holy Ginzuishou, give my senshi and I stronger powers, needed to defeat this youma!" she commanded, just as the boys arrived, there was a large, blinding flash of light. Sailor Saturn was now, Shinimegumi, dressed in a large black cloack that billowed in the wind with black wings sprouting out like a crow's and under it was, a black leather bodysuit that was magically enhanced to protect with bits and pieces of dark purple armour scattered around, she had ankle high boots and her hair was cut short near her chin like it used to be, and in her left gloveless hand, was the silence glave, on her right hand, was a black glove and armguards above it with some metal on the top. In place of Sailor Cosmos, was Hikarimegumi. (light goddess) She wore a silver cloak and her waist length hair was loose, she wore the same as Hotaru except a pale blue and silver or white. Her white wings gave her an impression of an angel, and in her left hand was Cosmos' staff, pure white and taller than she was, at the top was a sphere with a faint looking crescent moon only slightly visible, and atop it, the ginzuishou.   
  
Back at the lab, Setsuna left for the time gates, becoming the Time(dunno japanese word ^^;;;) Megumi, her main color green with hints of marroon here and there, her garnet key was still present and dark green wings like her hair sprouted out from her back. Haruka and Michiru were the same, Haruka's main color being a slight gold and hints of an airy cool blue, and golden wings, and Michiru's main color was aqua and hints of a pale green here and there, with aqua tinted wings.   
  
"Woah!!!" Duo gaped, staring at Shinimegumi. "Kuso!!! Don't these costums come with masks?! The winds gonna blow and-" Shinimegumi cluched her hood tighter when a silver gloved hand held out a black mask. "Thanks." she grumbled. Hikarimegumi smirked and let her hood fall down, pure white mask over her eyes. (sorry i changed it, its just... the short skirts and ^^;;;;) "Well then, back to YOU, Ms. kitty-cat, you are about to be dusted." she smirked. "Hikari Nagareboshi!" (light shooting star ^^;;; sounds wierd....) She twirled her staff high into the air and caught it, holding it in front of her as multi-colored lights struck down on the monster below. "Yes!!! Arigatou, Oka-san!!" Hikari Megumi said, looking towards the moon. "Umm...." Quatre coughed, trying to get their attention, and succeeded doing so. "Oh, gomen.... :^^;;: we didn't notice you there.... eh haha...." Hikarimegumi sweatdropped. "Where's Sailor Cosmos and Saturn???" Duo asked. Everyone sweatdropped, pointing to the two atop the trees as they jumped down. "I'm Saturn, also known as Shinimegumi. The Goddess of rebirth, death and revolution. Since we'll be working together for missions, Dr. M. and the rest of the senshi will transfer powers into your gundams enabling you all to destroy the magic enhanced MSD. You who claims yourself Shinigami, have yet to prove yourself worthy of that title." Saturn smirked. "It's not fair! How come you have masks on!" Duo whined. "Cause we have mortal identites, and you knowing it without Setsuna's confirmation may distrupt the timestream that we're hoping for." she glared a chilling wind passed by, "Koneko? You did this?" a voice interupted. "Hai, Kazemegumi!" Hikari giggled. "Oceanmegumi(i dont kknow the name -_-;;;), you're just in time, it's time to put some power into those gundams." Time said. Ocean nodded. "Let's g-" Shini started. "Just grab onto one of them, they should see what happens to their gundams." Hikari said, they nodded and grabbed their arms, disappearing and reappearing in the hangar.  
  
"Woah... that was.... dizzy..." Duo said, little shinigamis cirling his head. "Yes... it was a bit..." Quatre said, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness, they completely forgot about being dizzy at the mention of gundam. "So.... who wants who's power???" Hikari asked. "It's already chosen. Hikari to Wing Zero, Shini to Deathsythe, Kaze to Shenlong, Ocean to Sandrock, and I will go to Heavyarms. You know the rest." Time explained (this had NOTHING to do with the couples!!! only i think the powers go well with the people ^^;;;) They nodded and started to head towards the gundams when Wufei took hold of Kaze's arm. "Nani?! You weak onnas are NOT going to touch my Nataku!" he growled. "Wufei Chang." Hikari said in a warning tone. He reluctantly let Kaze go, knowing he was no match for an immortal. As they floated in front of the cockpits, they glowed their respective colors and started to chant ancient lunarian in which none of the others could understand, the gundams glowing along with them, after one final glow, their gundams changed forms the the girls lowered, and sat on their knees, panting. Wing Zero's wings were no longer mechanical, but real, although it can still be used for fighting, and it's energy sword no longer used... 'energy' but magical energy, along with all it's other weapons. Deathsythe, if possible became darker shades, black wings spread from its back, and the same happened with the rest of the gundams, also, inside the cockpit, was a new section that took care of the 'special' magical abilities its pilots could use.   
  
"Are you ok???" Quatre asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, sure... if you count using half of all of your energy and shoving it into a big mechanical thing before you ate dinner for extra energy ok!" Kaze snapped, exhausted. "Kaze!" Hikari scolded. "Our transformations are fading, run!" Shini shouted and they all took off, boots clicking against the metal floor and capes billowing away, they were about to go after them, but Dr. J. walked in. "Wow, they've done a fine job I see... " he said, checking them and nodding. "This will do, yes, this is too much, they must be exhausted." he mumbled, plucking a feather from Wing Zero's wings, "Hey... these wings are real!" he said in surprise. Heero nodded before trecking up to the cockpit as well as the others, once they did they felt a boost of energy and information about the new magic section smack them in the face and shook their heads when it was over. "Woah!!!!!" Duo said, looking at his sythe, it was glowing an eerie black and emmiting power. "This is... amazing..." Quatre said, looking at the now aqua sword. Trowa nodded, taking a quick check on his now magic enhanced weapons as well as Wufei and Heero, about half an hour later, they jumped out and were left to go home, wich they did, only to find their 2 roomates soundly sleeping in their rooms, and looked outside, then at the clock, it was about 2 in the morning, nothing abnormal... Too bad they missed that they were glowing black and white....  
  
Next morning, Duo once again woke them up and a grumpy Hotaru and Usagi chased him around the room about 100 times before tieing him to a chair and shoving him in the closet, but not before gagging him. After letting him out and eating breakfast, they all drove towards the carnival, where Michiru and Haruka were waiting, chatting and leaning on the fence of the carnival. "Ruka-chan!!! Michi-Chan!!!" Usagi shouted, running towards them, the pilots looked with amusment as she knocked them down in a hug. "Usa-chan!!!" Hotaru scolded. Quatre shook his head and sighed, looking towards a fuming Wufei who was f uming because they took all his katanas and put them away somewhere, as well as Heero's guns. "Heero-kun, Q-kun, D-kun, Fei-kun, Tro-kun, what are you waiting for?!" Usagi squealed, shoving them through the gates, "Go, go, go!!!!" she glared as they stayed still even when she pushed them, she suddenly smirked widely and her eyes flew to Haruka and Hotaru who were grinning like crazy and rolling their sleeves up, Duo had long since ran in and Quatre was walking meanwhile Wufei kept still as Heero and Trowa walked in slowly. Wufei turned around to watch them go in when 3 hard shoves pushed him through the closed gates, effectively making his face open the door....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
sorry it's so short t'day ^^;;;; here's the votes, and moon, what nwp???? ^^;;; sorry, lilff, i cant count ALL those votes ^^;;;; btw, thanx for the reviews!!!!! ja!  
  
Usagi: Haruka: Setsuna:  
Usa/Heero: 12!!! Ruka/Wufei: 3 Sets/Heero: 1  
Usa/Trowa: 4 Ruka/Quatre: 1  
Usa/Duo: 3  
Usa/Wufei: 1  
  
Hotaru: Michiru:  
Taru/Heero: 6 Michi/Trowa: 1  
Taru/Duo: 15!!!  
Taru/Trowa: 1  
Taru/Quatre: 1 


End file.
